I hate her but I love her!
by Rain Redfield
Summary: Rikku falls hard for a certain silver haired goddess. How did it happen? No longer Oneshot! RxR!
1. Rikku

Disclaimed: I don't own anything!

A/N: I got the idea while I was swimming today and I also got part of the idea from a story that I read along time ago called But I Hate Her! By CatJetRat! That story gave me the idea somewhat so ummmm yeah! Also sorry if names and places are wrong! I never really played the game all that much but a friend of mine cough CristinaRoss

End cough got me into them so please don't hurt me? Ok now on with the show!

Summary: Rikku falls for one silver haired goddess. What does Rikku have to say about it?

It isn't my fault! It is all hers, not mine. Ii never asked for this! She did it not me! I had it all before the 'incident' happened! The morning of the 'incident' Gippal asked me out. I had to tell him I would think about it! Why didn't I just say yes? Why does this always happen to me? Why I ask you?

Ok, I guess I shell start at the beginning and tell you why it is all her fault. Well I guess now that I think about it. It isn't her fault it is Yuna's fault! Yes, it is Yuna's fault. She started it. Wait a second; I'm getting off track. Let's begin at the beginning again.

Ok, it all started the last time we were on Besaid! It was a usual day other then Gappal asking me out that morning. He was sooo sweet when he asked! Any who, like I was saying. It was a nice normal day in Besaid. The sun was shining and it was great! We where sitting around talking to LuLu and Wakka when Yuna came up with the idea of going swimming! I naturally thought it was a great idea! I love swimming! Before I left I saw Paine roll her eyes and leave in front of me. Naturally I thought nothing of it. So I went and got my suit on! I looked great and I loved the way Gappal looked at me when I came down to the beach! It was all great! I was swimming for quit awhile!

When I got out I saw her. She was wearing a black swimsuit top and guys swimming trunks. She looked sooo hot. She had her hair liked she always did but it looked sooo soft and I just wanted to touch it. I couldn't stop looking at her! It was like I was in a daze. She then went and laid down on a towel. Like I said she was sooo hot. I couldn't help but fallow and watch her.

Like I said it wasn't my fault! I had to break Gappal's heart because of both of them! I can't get her out of my mind now and I want her out but I want her in there at the same time! I now can't remember what life was like before then! Like I said it is mainly Yuna's fault but some of it is Paine's she just had to look sooo hot! So I am now stuck here with her, but I don't mind. Maybe she will notice me one of these days. I can hope can't I?


	2. Paine

Disclaimer: like I said before I don't own anything!

A/N: since I got some reviews I'm guessing you all liked it? So here is another chapter! Please Read and Review!

Summary: Paine falls hard for the a very hyper Rikku

Why did I have to fall for her? She has Gappal she will never want me. I heard him ask her out just the other morning. I'm sure she said, yes. Anybody with eyes can tell that she's liked him for a while now. Also they could tell he liked her but didn't have the guts to ask her out. I know that if I were him I would have asked her out months ago, but then I am not him. She would never look twice at me.

I guess I shell start back when I first started to fall for her. It was exactly three months, seventeen days, three hours, forty-four minutes, and twenty-seven seconds. Don't ask why I know it right down to the second I just do. So it is a long story, but if you want to hear pull up a chair and listen up. I'm only going to tell this story once and only once got it?

It all started the moment I set eyes on her. The way she walked, the way she talked everything just hit me all at once. I could explain it at first. It was like the first thing that ran threw my head was, 'I can't ever let this one get away from me.'

See I've let a lot of people get away from me in my life. My family, childhood friends, everybody that has ever meant anything to me has some how gotten away from me. After I saw her I decided I would keep me eye on her and protect her and even Yuna from whatever I can. I will see to it that she is happy. Even if that means her being happy with that idiot, Gappal.

That guy just annoys the heck out of me. Everything he does just I don't know rubs me the wrong way I guess. Everywhere Rikku, Yuna, and I go that isn't after s Sphere there he is. Everywhere I turn there he is flirting with my Rikku. She is mine. I hope one day she will see that. I can protect her more then that buffoon. He couldn't protect her from a fly let alone a fiend if we came across one and I wasn't around. It would be more her protecting him then him protecting her.

Enough about him. Let's get back to why I'm writing this. She is one in a million. Like I said the way she moves. The way she talks, how she gets happy with just a smile when she's sad. And how her eyes shine and the way she looks after we finshed fighting a fiend. The way she jumps and cheers it's just peer beauty. Nothing anybody can say will change it.

Ok, I have now talked like a lovesick teenage girl. Not me I know. I will say I also hate her for making me fell this. I use to be able to move from ship to ship making the money and supplies I needed at the time and not have to worry about anybody but myself. Well guess what my old simple life is gone. No more moving no more only taking care of just myself. I now feel like I have to take care of her. Like the only way I will be happy is if I'm with her. I'm just content looking at her. I can no longer be the good old me I learned to like. Nope I got to take care of all these yahoo's. Peachy eh?

That's why I love and hate her. She makes me want to give mercy. I hate giving mercy. Maybe one day she will see me. Until then I shell sit back and wait.

End chapter

A/N: Hey everybody please review! I hope it wasn't to horrible! Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll make another chapter or if a certain reviewer of mine annoys me enough I will.


	3. 3rd person

Disclaimer: I know own anything!

A/N: Sorry it took so long for another chapter. I hope you like it!

It was a normal morning at sunrise when Paine woke up like she always does. She got up and got dressed in her usual black leather. She did her hair in two minutes. She then grabbed her sword and headed to the deck.

This was her favorite time of the day. There was no one around to bother her. It always gives her time to think. She would always place her sword up against the. After that she would go threw a few stretches. She would then go and grab her sword and start her training.

As she was training she was so deep in thought that she didn't here the deck door open. She also didn't hear the footsteps coming toward her until it was to late. She swung her sword back. It stopped one inch from Rikku's nose. Paine still didn't notice her until she heard a ekk from something. She then turned her head and saw Rikku with a scared expression on her face.

"Rikku, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in," Paine rambled to Rikku. "What are you doing up this early any way?"

"I… Umm heard you get up and umm couldn't go back to sleep so I umm…" Rikku trailed off.

"Got up," inquired Paine as she eyed Rikku.

"Yeah, that's it! Yeah, so I got up and since nobody else was up I came to see what you were doing," babbled Rikku nervously.

"Ok, so what do you want," asked Paine trying to sound annoyed.

"Just to hang out with you for awhile Dr. P. Please," said Rikku giving Paine the cutest puppy dog eyes anybody has ever seen.

"Ok, you can stay just don't get in my way," Paine replied trying to sound like she didn't want Rikku there, but the person in her head was jumping for joy. (just imagine Paine jumping for joy)

"Yay! I can stay," yelled Rikku as she started to jump up and down.

"Stop that! If you are going to stay be quiet," snapped Paine as she tried to put on an angry face.

"Ok, ok I get it I'll calm down," replied Rikku as she went to sit next to the wall.

Paine then tried to get back into her train of thought, but knowing Rikku was there she knew she wouldn't be able to. She tried to get back to it for a half hour and never got to it. She finally gave up and went to sit with Rikku.

Threw out the last half hour Paine noticed that Rikku was watching her every move.

"Why were you watching me so intensely," Paine asked her when she sat down.

"Umm, because you are a good fighter and much better then me," said Rikku. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid, that sounded so stupid there is no way she will ever buy that! I wouldn't even buy that!_

"You really think I'm that great of fighter," Paine questioned as she looked over at Rikku.

"Yes I do. I don't know where me and Yunie would be without you by our sides," Rikku replied as she moved closer to Paine.

They both went silent after that. They watched as birds flew by. As the minutes went by they slowly moved closer together. Right when their faces were inches away from each other they heard the deck door open…

A/N: What did you think?


	4. Going Away

A/N: Sorry about how long it has been since I updated. The characters may be different since I'm half way threw the game now, but not that much different since I don't like the thought of being half way threw a story and the characters change so OoC happens sorry!

The song: Not really a fan of songfics so I just put in a few lyrics the main repeative part of the song is all. Ok the song "Over my head(cable car)" By the Fray

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

At the sound of the door opening the two jumped apart. Paine jumped to her feet with her mind rolling at a thousand miles per hour. Rikku had slide across the floor with a dumb found and angry look on her face. They both looked over to see Brother and Buddy entering the room. "What is going on here," Buddy asked as he saw Paine blushing slightly. "The ice queen blushing and why is she doing that hmmmmmm?"

"It's nothing an you best forget it ever happened if you want to keep the pretty boy look of yours," Paine growled at him as she grabbed her sword and exited the deck. After she left Buddy saw Rikku standing talking to Brother who had obviously missed it since it wasn't Yuna. Rikku was her happy normal self; so Buddy let the thought that they walked in on something slide.

Paine walked into the elevator and rode it down to the cabins. She needed to get out of here. She needed to clear her mind. She needed something that reflected what was going on in her head, but didn't know what it was. She nodded to Barkeep as she walked past the bar and headed up the stairs to find Yuna putting the final touches on her make-up, hair, and her outfit. She walked over to her bed and reached under it finding her mp3 player she had picked up last time they were in Luca. _Imports are the best things_ she thought to herself as she slipped it in her pocket.

"Oh Paine, I found a few new songs that I thought you would like so I put them on your mp3 player the other day. I hope you don't mind, if you don't like them you can erase them," Yuna added as she followed Paine down the stairs.

"I'll listen and we'll see," Paine said as she nodded to Barkeep one more time before entering the elevator holding it for Yuna and going to the deck again.

She walked down the stairs and over to where Buddy as sitting. "Can you drop me off in Luca near Mi'ihen Road," she requested as she watched him work.

"Sure, we can how long do you want to be there," Buddy inquired?

"Until I call and want you there," she said harshly.

"Alright," he replied as he put in the coordinates and they were off.

When they got there Paine exited the ship with Yuna and Rikku behind her. "Your leaving us," Yuna said with a sad puppy dog look.

"Just for alittle bit I need to clear my mind. If I stay I will become a hazard to you and Rikku in a battle and I don't want that and it's only for a few days," Paine reassured her as she looked over at Rikku who nodded and looked away. Paine frowned and turned from them walking out onto the road. She walked a ways stop. She pulled out her mp3 player and turned it on. She looked threw the new songs and found one that looked like it would be interesting. "In Over My Head Cable Car," she said aloud as it started to play.

Everyone knows I'm in, Over my head, Over my head, With eight seconds left in overtime, She's on your mind, She's on your mind. As the song continued she listened connecting it to how everything was going in her mind and in her life. She stopped at the end of the song. "This is my head," she said aloud to herself. For the next two days she listened to the song and battled any fiend that came along. After the two days were up she called the Gullwings and got back aboard.

She walked to Yuna putting a hand on her shoulder she said, "Thanks for the music Yuna you have some good tastes." She then walked to the cabin putting her mp3 player where she always had it and relaxed in her nice comfy bed thinking of her Rikku that she was now determined to get.

A/N: Well there you have it the 4th chapter of I Hate Her but I Love Her. I hope you liked it! Please no flaming.


End file.
